


О родственных связях

by Чиф (stillnotawitch)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotawitch/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B8%D1%84
Summary: Телефон Ронана звонил. И звонил. И звонил. Где-то в загробном мире Александр Белл огорчённо качал головой, но Ронан не собирался брать трубку, потому что звонил Деклан.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	О родственных связях

Телефон Ронана звонил. И звонил. И звонил. Где-то в загробном мире Александр Белл огорчённо качал головой, но Ронан не собирался брать трубку, потому что звонил Деклан.

— Вдруг это что-то важное, — сказал Ганси.

— Тогда он позвонил бы тебе.

— Вдруг это что-то семейное? — предположила Блу.

Ронан посмотрел на неё говорящим что-то нецензурное взглядом, и Блу лягнула ногой, попав по Адаму.

— Эй.

— Передай дальше, — без тени смущения сказала она.

Телефон снова зазвонил.

— Кто-нибудь, просто возьмите трубку, — громко попросил Генри из кухни. — Когда меня звали играть в настолки, вы не предупреждали, что мы просто будем пялиться на телефон Линча.

— Это ты позвал нас, — улыбнулся Ганси.

— Семантика!

Звонок прервался, чтобы через мгновение начаться снова. Адам тяжело вздохнул и потянулся к телефону, но Ронан остановил его, обхватив пальцами за запястье. Они на секунду взглянули друг другу в глаза, и у Адама перехватило дыхание. И почему он решил, что провести вечер с друзьями будет лучше, чем вдвоём? Какой тупица.

— Ребята, — насмешливо позвал Ганси, и Адам понял, что прошло намного больше времени, чем “секунда”.

Ронан нехотя разжал пальцы, его губы на мгновение дрогнули, словно он собирался разочарованно их поджать, но в последний момент передумал.

— Вдруг это что-то… волшебное? — сказал Адам.

Телефон зазвонил.

Ронан медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, а потом всё-таки взял трубку.

Адам зачарованно следил за тем, как менялось выражение его лица. Вот он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же скривил губы. Вот на лбу появилась и разгладилась морщинка. А вот Ронан прикрыл глаза и рассмеялся (не весело, а как-то пугающе), отведя телефон от уха. Из динамика доносился приглушённый голос Деклана, который вроде бы требовал перестать.

Адам посмотрел на Ганси. Тот ответил таким же недоумевающим взглядом.

— Не ори, — сказал Ронан в трубку. — Чего ты от меня-то хочешь?

Все присутствующие перестали дышать, пытаясь вслушаться в ответ Деклана. Ронан приподнял бровь, а потом фыркнул:

— А мне откуда знать? Или ты хочешь вырастить ворона или оленя? Как ухаживать за ними я зна… Да не ори. Господи. Сейчас приеду.

Ронан встал. Всё с тем же выражением лица, которое Адам ненавидел всем своим естеством. Не выражение, а непроницаемая броня.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Ганси.

— Нет, надо отъехать. Убью Деклана и вернусь. Не ждите.

Ронан стянул куртку со спинки дивана и пошёл к выходу.

— Так. Я тут новенький: это вот нормальная ситуация? — спросил Генри.

— Нет, — неуверенно ответил Ганси. — Раньше были драки, а не угрозы убийства.

— Поедем за ним?

— Конечно.

Адам уже поднялся. БМВ стартовал с места как на гонках, но это ни о чём не говорило — просто Ронану так нравилось, вот и всё. Совсем не обязательно было думать о том, что в семействе Линчей возникла очередная ситуация на грани жизни и смерти, о которой нельзя было рассказывать друзьям.

— Как думаете, что случилось? — спросил Генри, когда они все влезли в Кабана. Ганси и Блу впереди, Генри и Адам — сзади.

— Пожив с Ронаном, я зарёкся предполагать, — вздохнул Ганси.

— Адам?

— Мне погадать на картах таро или мы просто доедем и узнаем?

Блу шумно выдохнула, но промолчала. А потом потянулась к радио, чтобы заглушить повисшие в тишине вопросы.

Амбары встретили их привычным спокойствием. На крыльце сидели Мэтью и Опал, которые одинаково заулыбались, когда их всех увидели. Но не было слышно ни криков, ни шума драки.

— Они уже друг друга убили? — спросил Адам. — Поэтому так тихо?

Мэтью улыбнулся и сказал:

— Малышка спит, так что они ругаются шёпотом. А нас выгнали, потому что мы не умеем ругаться шёпотом.

— Кто спит?

— Да вы заходите, — Мэтью с совершенно ронановской усмешкой (в исполнении Ронана она предвещала появление на классной доске нецензурной надписи на латыни) широким жестом указал на дверь. — Сами всё узнаете.

— Это безопасно для жизни? — уточнила Блу.

— Только если вы умеете ругаться шёпотом, — старательно прошептала Опал. — Нельзя будить малышку.

— Господи, я понял, — сказал Генри. — Там внутри дракон!

Мэтью и Опал переглянулись и принялись зажимать себе рты, чтобы не смеяться в голос.

Адам вдохнул, как перед погружением в ледяную воду, и пошёл в дом. Ронан и Деклан, и правда, ругались шёпотом. Предметом их спора оказался розовый кулёк, в котором лежал младенец в белом кружевном чепчике. Ну, или не младенец — Адам не был силён в определении возраста детей. Он даже не был уверен в том, до какого возраста этих созданий называют младенцами.

— Какого?.. — в голос сказала Блу. Ронан и Деклан тут же повернулись с совершенно одинаковыми выражениями на лицах. Ганси зажал рот Блу ладонью. И свой рот тоже на всякий случай зажал.

— Вы зачем приехали?

— Ты приснил ребёнка? — немея от ужаса, спросил Адам.

Ронан ухмыльнулся и широким жестом (прямо как Мэтью минуту назад) указал на Деклана.

— Вот он этого ребёнка сделал. Своим членом.

Деклан посмотрел на потолок, словно хотел увидеть там Иисуса с ответами на все вопросы.

— Идите на кухню, — наконец сказал он, хотя очевидно больше всего на свете ему хотелось предложить им всем уйти совсем.

— Или идите по домам, — сказал всё ещё ухмыляющийся Ронан.

— На кухню, — решил Ганси и все послушались.

Деклан остался стоять над розовым кульком, сосредоточенный и отчаявшийся.

— А где… мать? — спросил Адам, когда они оказались вне зоны слышимости и — для верности — закрыли за собой дверь.

— Понятия не имею. Её подкинули к нам на крыльцо. С запиской. Пиздец, не думал, что так в реальности люди делают.

— Так может это не ребёнок Деклана? — предположил Адам. — Может, кто-то просто… подкинул её в богатый дом?

— Кто в здравом уме выберет мой дом? — Ронан приподнял бровь.

Адам чуть было не сказал, что он бы выбрал.

— Да уж, — согласилась Блу, — я бы предпочла тот, где хотя бы есть женщина. И нет Ронана. Без обид, но ты иногда выглядишь так, словно ешь младенцев на завтрак.

— Вот. Коротышка сама практичность, — Ронан протянул к ней кулак, и Блу, после секунды раздумий, стукнула об него своим.

— И что теперь? — спросил Адам.

— Генетическая экспертиза?

— Полиция? — предположил Ганси.

— Медики?

— Я бы ещё пожарным позвонил, — сказал Генри.

— Жопа Деклана уже потухла, — Ронан фыркнул. — Копы и врачи уехали минут десять назад. Она здорова и не в розыске. Так что… 

— Деклан её оставит? — спросила Блу.

— Есть другие варианты? — Ронан нахмурился, словно только сейчас об этом подумал. Этого стоило ожидать — человек, не понимающий концепции несерьёзных отношений, едва ли мог понять поворот сюжета, который был близко знаком Адаму по поведению прошлых соседей и носил название “я рожу ребёнка в пятнадцать и отдам приёмным родителям”. — Что, если она сновидец? Да и вообще… она Линч.

— И у Опал будет сестрёнка. Здорово, да? — в голосе Блу слышалось сомнение.

— Опал — психопомп, а не ребёнок, — в очередной раз напомнил Ронан.

— Точно, — согласилась Блу. — У Опал и Бензопилы будет сестрёнка. 

— И они научат её главному — всё пробовать на зуб и орать, чтобы добиться от Ронана внимания, — Ганси даже не пытался скрыть улыбку.

— Иди ты, — беззлобно махнул на него рукой Ронан. — Теперь, раз вы всё узнали, может уже свалите?

Адам встал вместе со всеми, но Ронан положил ему на шею ладонь, сказал:

— Не ты.

И сердце подскочило к горлу.

— Я же говорила — это что-то семейное, — сказала довольная Блу, а Генри почему-то подмигнул Адаму и рассмеялся.

— Идём, — Ганси пихнул их обоих к выходу. — Позвоните нам завтра.

— Сразу ты меня с собой не позвал, Линч, — сказал Адам, когда шаги их друзей окончательно смолкли.

— Знал, что всё равно приедешь, Пэрриш, — хищно улыбнулся Ронан. — И мне нужно было насладиться зрелищем накосячившего Деклана без твоих… чертовски разумных комментариев.

— И что теперь?

— Ужин.

Почему-то на любой сложный вопрос Адама у Ронана находился довольно простой ответ.

— Хорошо.

Иногда простой ответ был самым лучшим.


End file.
